The Foxy Sanji Incidents
by AllBlueChaser
Summary: Sanji has a Fox transformation that he keeps secretly guarded. Unfortunately for two separate challenges for the OPfanforall he ends up getting discovered and some action . Zo/San first chp, Foxy/Sanji noncon second chp. May add more at some point.
1. Chapter 1

No way in hell was this going to stand. The damn cooks job was to cook…he couldn't just tack a sign a sign to the galley door saying "Day off- sandwiches in fridge" and leave it like that!

Not when the cook KNOWS that Luffy would finish off the whole crews stack of sandwiches before they could even discern the god damned note!

That was why Zoro was looking for him. Not because he was worried. Not because Chopper smelled something weird…that had been described as Sanji wrestling with a canine. No he wanted dinner…and maybe answers.

The desire for answers grew as the search took him deeper into the ship. The storage cellar was empty and Zoro was walking back to the ladder when he heard a relieved sigh. A sigh coming from the mechanical access room below the cellar.

Franky would be pissed if he knew the cook was playing around with the "dangerous and delicate" machinery there.

Zoro pulled up the hatch to the ships belly and hopped down before the cook could escape. He was just about to yell at the damned fool when he got an eyeful.

Sanji was a fox. Vixen? Fox Man? Kitsune? He looked more delicate than normal but also more quicker and flexible. A large fluffy tail escaped the back of the cooks pants and tall soft triangular ears wilted slightly at the sight of Zoro.

"Shitty swordsman not know to take a hint?!" Came an earthy growl. In the low light Zoro could make out the sharp teeth. The rest of cooks face looked the same pretty much, maybe a little more angular and the eyes seemed a little off.

"Why…didn't you tell us?"

Sanji sighed and held up a paw.

"Didn't realize it was going to happen so damn soon. I can't fucking cook like this! The hair in the food alone! And do you know how impossible it is to hold a knife with..with..THESE." Sanjis whine as he threw his tiny paws up came to Zoros ears as nothing but adorable. The foxy cook felt a shift in Zoro and turned suddenly in panic.

"SHIT! You need to leave right now!"

"Eh, why?"

"I'm probably throwing out pheromones right now…you don't want to be answering."

Zoro couldn't help but laugh.

"You're in mother fucking HEAT?! That's what you're telling me?"

Sanjis cheeks tinged red. In anger, he told himself.

"Fuck you. Just get out."

Zoro turned back to the hatch…and Sanji sighed in relief as the tense need he had been feeling was surely about to fade away at the bastards exit.

The hatch closed with a thump.

Zoro stalked back toward the fox. A fox that was stunned that the swordsman would actually stay with him in this current state and the dangers they entailed.

"It's too late. I was already on the hunt before I knew about this business…I'm going to be having you or dinner! Whichever comes first, and I'm thinking that's going to be you."

The foxes tail twitched pleasantly. There was something hot about being chased.


	2. Chapter 2

A prequel of sorts but actually was a response to a separate prompt. Some bastardy NC molesting happens here.

Sanji paid the man for his shitty, overpriced popcorn and ran back toward the stadium. Luffys fight was going to start really soon and he still had to find where his precious Nami-swan was sitting. He had almost arrived when a familiar pain shot through his stomach and slicing through his spine to his brain.

Not now. It couldn't be! He wasn't due to have another episode for about a week! This pain didn't lie though and that stupid stint as 'ball man' in the Foxy pirates shitty game had taken a lot out of him.

The chef clutched his stomach and changed course, he needed to hide. With any luck this would just be a brief episode, the animal inside him seeping out through weakness of his bodies injury and not demanding the full and more timely transformation.

He placed the popcorn and snacks down against the wall of his hiding spot...which he realized must be some sort of attachment to Foxys ship, used for Davy back games. There were costumes, wigs, masks, and while the changing room looked interesting enough to want to explore, the change over took him.

When finished he held his paws in front of him and sighed. He would never get used to this. The change was a weak one though and he guessed that he maybe lucky enough for it to last under half an hour.

Movement caught his eye and he whipped around in growl. Despite the weak hold, it was still influencing him as well as it normally did he realized too late.

Foxy. Foxy was in the room chuckling at him. Wasn't he supposed to be fighting Luffy now? Why hadn't he smelt him?

The whole room smelled like him already, Sanji answered himself.

"How interesting! I can't wait to win you now! Not only strong but you have such a cute transformation too."

Sanji started to sneer at this when Foxy finished.

"Porche will be happy too. Another cute one to snuggle. And you can be our unofficial mascot! It's too perfect!"

A furry paw wiped away the blood from Sanjis nose as he pictured Porche squeezing him to her chest, something he would surely appreciate more than Chopper had. Foxys hand went through his hair, then fur, and Sanji snapped back to reality hopping backward and preparing for a kick.

"Luffys' going to win asshole...you should just forget you saw me like this. I'm not going to belong to you." Sanji charged toward him to kick the point home.

"I'm going to win...but rubbing my new good luck charm can't hurt. Noro Noro beam!"

Shit. Forgot about that. Sanji cursed to himself as the beam hit and he was slowly floating toward the rather short, ugly, captain of the Foxy pirates.

Said captain didn't waste any time and was already pulling the cooks shirt free from his pants, and then unhooked Sanji foxs' belt with ease. The boxers were being pushed down then and the chef was totally exposed as the thirty seconds passed and he came crashing to the floor.

"Noro Noro beam!"

Sanji was just getting to his feet with a stream of outraged curses spilling from his lips when he was hit again. SHIT!

The captains hand caressed his member slowly and then started a furious near blinding pumping action. Sanji was horrified that he hadn't felt anything yet and dreaded what thirty seconds could bring.

"You'll find, when the body doesn't have the mind interfering you'll cum much faster." Foxy intoned with the apparent experience of doing this sort of thing before, still pumping away.

Sanji knew when the thirty seconds were up because it seemed nearly instant that he was erect, and rock hard. Lust and arousal surged through him as the delayed pumpings then seemed to hit at once. He collapsed to the floor and moans turning to near whines as he writhed under the invisible administrations. He gasped as orgasm blindsided him.

"Noro noro beam!"

The transformed cook clenched as the juicy pleasure and raw intensity of the orgasm slowed and stayed with him, making him feel nothing but this for what seemed like forever.

"Well I have to go win you now...thanks for the luck. See you later."  
Foxy left the room just as the thirty seconds ended. Of course the orgasm had just started when it was slowed down and extended so Sanji cursed as he felt the orgasm continue even further but in a much more rushed pace.

He was panting when it was over with tears threatening to escape his eyes. The helplessness, the intensity, and currently the anger of what happened washed into him. He got to his feet with a grunt and pulled on his pants...realizing now that at some point he had changed back and had his lovely nonfurry hands returned to him.

He heard the call of the announcer. He grabbed his popcorn and fled to the stadium, straightening his clothes along the way...Luffy was going to kick this guys ass for him and he wanted a good seat to watch.


End file.
